Eiji Nagoshi
is a minor antagonist in Forbidden Siren. The principal of Hanuda's elementary school, he became a shibito on the first day of the town being sent into another dimension. He is only seen as a shibito, never a human in-game. He acts as an antagonist towards Reiko Takato, Harumi Yomoda and Naoko Mihama. Biography He was the beloved principal of the Hanuda elementary school; the day before the incident he allowed Reiko Takato to conduct a star-gaze activity at the school, even though only a student participated. At that he was at the school as well conducting the activity until the siren sounded at 00:00 and most of the inhabitants of Hanuda lost consciousness, he possibly included; he locked himself in the gymnasium unaware that there was a shibito with him, he was killed shortly after and ressurected as a shibito due to the red water. Principal Nagoshi roamed the school grounds while Reiko Takato and her student Harumi moved through the area expecting him to come and save them. Eiji made himself known when he encountered Reiko in the gymnasium after she found a crowbar to remove wooden planks from a window to escape. Having locked the gymnasium doors, he had the keys with him, but Reiko was able to incapacitate the undead principal in order to get the keys and escape the gym. Getting up moments later, he got involved with Reiko and Harumi along with the other shibito, but is ultimately unable to stop them from leaving the school. At 12:00, he and many other shibitos bathed in the Mana river, and in the next hours evolved into a Shibito Brain, granting him the ability to take a hold of the connections with other shibito around him. Still in the school, his only company were the Spider Shibito, who proceeded to web sections of the school to serve as a nest for them. Naoko Mihama, a TV presenter from outside Hanuda looking to film for a TV documentary, entered the school thanks to Reiko opening the fire exit. She encountered Shibito Brain Eiji, who was soundly defeated, leaving to Spider Shibito blacking out until his reawakening. Naoko got away from the principal and the school from an exit door underneath the first-floor stairs. Principal Nagoshi is seen for the final time in the Nest after Datatsushi's defeat. As the Nest collapsed, Eiji attempted to harm Harumi, only to be grabbed by a fellow Shibito Brain, Reiko. She attacked Eiji once more, and the instability of the Nest leads the two brains falling into a pit while Harumi fainted, who was, fortunately, able to make it back to the real world. It is presumed that Nagoshi was destroyed during Kyoya Suda's killing spree. Trivia *His fate and how he became a shibito was made known in the sixth (02/08/18) and seventh (07/09/18) chapter of the Manga Siren ReBirth. There he is seen being able to resist himself momentarily the urge to attack Reiko. *His role from when he tries to attack Harumi near the end of the game was used as a partial influence for Sol Jackson in the game's reimagining, Siren: Blood Curse. *His baseball bat is probably taken by Yoriko Anno at some point during day 3. *His name was taken from Eiji Funagoshi (船越英二), the name of the actor who played Junzaburo Amagi (天城順三郎), the kind and trustworthy principle in school drama "Nechū Jidai (熱中時代)" 1978-1981. Gallery 008 - Photo Taken On School Trip to Gojaku Peak.jpg|Photo taken on a school trip to Gojaku Peak Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:NPCs Category:Male Characters Category:Shibito